1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be installed around a door opening and a window opening of an automobile body
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional weather strip which has been installed around a quarter window 1(FIG. 1).
The weather strip is provided with a trim portion 2 having a U-shaped cross section, and a hollow seal portion 3 projecting from an outer surface of one side wall 2a of the trim portion 2 and coming in contact with a quarter window glass 8. A core member 5 composed of a large number of longitudinallY disconnected core pieces is embedded within the trim portion 2. A seal lip 4 is formed in a tip end of the side wall 2a.
This weather strip is mounted on a flange 7 formed around the quarter window 1 through retaining lips 6 projecting toward the inside of the trim portion 2.
It is known that when this weather strip is curved and mounted on the flange 7 of a rear corner portion C of the quarter window 1 in FIG. 1 as an example, the weather strip is twisted in the direction shown by an arrow Y in FIG. 8 and the bottom side of the trim portion undesirably leans in the direction of the inside of the automobile. And also, then the weather strip is horizontally curved as shown in FIG. 9 without being mounted on a flange, the weather strip twists and leans in the direction of arrows Y similar to the ease when being mounted on the flange.
The above described undesirable twist and lean of the weather strip results in gaps being formed between the seal lip 4 and some retaining lips 6, and the flange 7, and accordingly, sealing property being decreased.